The Tame Destine
by KatoGS123
Summary: Davis is hiding something from the group, and when they find out what it is, they werent ready at all. This is a Takato is Davis fanfiction.
1. Episode 1

**_I had this idea for a while now anyways I don't own Digimon! Also in my story, Digimon wasn't a tv show to Takato, only a card game and the tamer's story happens between season 1 and 2_**

 ** _On to the theme music!_**

 **Digimon, Digimon di di di**

 **Digimon, Digimon di di di**

 **Digimon digital monsters**

 **Digimon evolve to champion**

 **Digimodify**

 **Digimon digital monsters**

 **Digimon!**

 **Episode 1: Destiny calls again**

It has been a few weeks now since Veemon and I met, but it isn't the same as how it was before.

My name is Davis Motomiya and I am a digidestine... but I'm also Takato Matsuki, Digimon Tamer.

A few years ago the D-reaper was the toughest battle me and the tamers had fought. But in order to win, we had to give up our partners.

"Davish! Are you thinking of Guilmon again?"

That's my new Digimon partner, DemiVeemon. I told him about my past and made him swore not to tell anyone until I'm ready or if we find Guilmon.

"Yeah... how'd ya know," I asked the small blue in-training level Digimon.

"Because Davish, were partners," DemiVeemon replied before hoping up onto my night stand.

I smiled and looked at the blue Digimon. I knew the bottomless pity in front of me was also worried about Guilmon, that's why today when we go to the digital world to try to stop the Digimon Emperor's plans, we would stay in the digital world when it was time to go to try to find the childish red Dino.

"Don't worry V... we'll find him."

 **Hours later**

"Fire rocket!"

Flamedramon, DemiVeemon's Armor digivolution, shot his attack at the control spire and destroyed it.

"Yeah," I shouted, "that's showing them!"

Flamedramon came back to the group and de-digivolved to his rookie form, Veemon.

"Davish, don't forget what you said this morning," the blue rookie Digimon said.

"Oh yeah! Guys, you can go home without me," I pulled off my trademark smirk.

"What?!" The fellow digidestine shouted

"That's crazy," TK told me.

"Relax TJ," I told TK, "I know what I'm doing..."

"Davish, maybe we should tell them."

"Tell us what," Kari, the digidestine of Light, and my current crush looked at us, followed by everyone eying us.

"Sigh... Veemon... you really need to keep your mouth shut," I muttered, my face slowly turning from my trademark grin to my old trademark smile.

"Sorry Davish but I can't take it anymore! You been upset about not finding him ever since we became partners," Veemon shouted at me.

"Find who," Patamon, TK's partner asked.

"Guilmon..."

Everyone looked at me, confused.

"Digi-armor energize!"

 **"Veemon armor digivolve to..."**

 **"Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!"**

I got on Raidramon's back and looked at my friends.

"I have a friend I have to find..."

Raidramon began to run, sounds of my friends shouting at me to come back was heard but we didn't listen.

All that was on our minds was finding Guilmon...

 **Back with the digidestine, 3rd person point of View**

"Dav-And his gone..." TK shook his head.

"What did you think Davis meant by that," Cody looked in the direction where Davis and Raidramon went.

"Only one way to find out... Right Gatomom?"

The group looked at Kari, wondering what she meant until they heard...

 **"Gatomon armor digivolve to..."**

 **"Nefertimon, the angel of light!"**

Kari got on Nefertimon's back and they flew off after their leader.

"Well if you can't beat them, join them," Yolie shouted.

"Yeah," TK agreed.

"Digi-armor energies!"

 **"Patamon..."**

 **"Hawkmon..."**

 **"Armor digivolve to...!"**

 **"Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"**

 **"Halsemon, the Wings of Love!"**

TK and Cody got on Pegasusmon and Yolie on Halsemon before taking off after the other two digidestine and their partners.

 **With Davis and Raidramon, Davis POV**

"Come on..."

I looked down at my D-arc, my first digivice, a hologram arrow pointing us the way.

"Turn left Raidramon!"

"You got it Davis," Raidramon roared as he shifted to the left.

 **With Kari, Yolie, TK, Cody and their Digimon 3rd POV**

"There he is!" Yolie shouted to the other.

They saw Davis and Raidramon turn to the left and speed up.

"Well whatever's got them all wired up is making them move faster," TK joked as their group turned to follow them as well.

Suddenly they heard a voice growl out in a loud shout.

 **"PYRO BLAST!"**

They saw the attack hit in front of Davis and Raidramon.

"Davis!"

 **With Davis and Veemon, Davis POV**

"Ugh... what hit me," Veemon said. I can only guess that it was Guilmon... But that attack was Growlmon!

I looked up and saw something I wish I never saw again after Dark Digivolving Guilmon two years ago...

There, standing with a dark ring around his neck, was Growlmon. His eyes was different though, they were Megidramon's...

"Growlmon..." I stood up, weaken sure... But I stood up.

"Growlmon it's me boy," I could've sworn his eyes became the Growlmon I remembered for a second.

 **Digivolution_**

Hearing my digivice that is linked with Growlmon say that made my heart stop... Growlmon was being forced to digivolve.

 **"Growlmon matrix digivolve to..."**

 **"WarGrowlmon... Dark Digivolve to..."**

 **"Gaaaarooooooo"**

I froze when I saw Megidramon. He was as evil looking as ever... Worse part is he is looking at me and Veemon.

 **With the others**

They saw it, but they didn't believe it, a dark digivolution, just like with Tai's Agumon before when the Digimon Emperor forced it to happen against them not a few days ago. But this was something they weren't ready for.

They saw Davis frozen in fear. Davis. Fear. Even that was a surprise for them.

"Guilmon! Please," they heard Davis shout.

 _'That's Guilmon?!'_ They all thought.

 _'What is Davis hiding from us?'_ Kari asked herself.

 **With Davis, Veemon, and Megidramon, Davis POV**

"Guilmon," I shout again, trying to reach him.

 **"Graaaarooooooo!"**

"Davish, we have to run!"

I felt Veemon try to pull me away, but I refuse to leave my first partner.

"Veemon... do you trust me?"

I look at my second partner with my trademark cocky smirk.

"I have a bad feeling about thish," Veemon then mimicked my smirk.

 _'I hope that bad feeling is only that'_ I thought before holding up both digivices.

"Digi-armor energies!"

 **"Veemon Armor Digivolve to..."**

 **"Flamedramon, the flame of courage!"**

 _'Let's hope this works...'_

"Digimodify!" Swiping a Digimon Card through Guilmon's digivice, praying that it'll go to Flamedramon instead, "Hyper Speed Activate!"

"Let's see if your plan works Davis, Fire Rocket," Flamedramon suddenly moves faster than before and sent his attack at the dark ring on Megidramon's neck. The attack hits the ring but it didn't destroy it.

"Rosetta Stone/Tempest Wing/Star Shower!"

I watched as the familiar attacks hit the dark ring, making it fizzle, but not destroyed.

"What are you guys doing here?" I look at my friends not angry about them following me but scared for their safety.

"Davis, why didn't you tell us you were a digidestine before meeting us?" I heard TK.

"Why? Because last time I was I almost failed at saving the world, I couldn't protect my family!" I growled at him before looking at Flamedramon, "We need to save Guilmon..."

"Right Davis!"

 **"Veemon armor Digivolve to..."**

 **"Raidramon, the storm of Friendship!"**

"Thunder Blast!" I watched as Raidramon sent his attack to the dark ring, this time the ring was destroyed.

Megidramon glowed a white light before shrinking down to his In-training form.

"Gigimon!" I ran to small red Digimon and picked him up.

"T-Takatomon?"

"Gigimon, how many times do I have to tell you I'm not a Digimon," I smile at the Digimon.

"Davish, arent ya gonna introduce me?" Gigimon looked at Veemon.

"Gigimon, this is Veemon, our friend," I smile as Gigimon's energy returned to him and tackled Veemon.

"Wanna play?"

I notice the other digidestine sweat drop at Gigimon's child-like innocence after seeing his dark mega form.

"One down... seven to go..."

I saw that Kari heard my muttering, so I pick up Gigimon.

"Come on guys, let's go home," I go to the nearest TV port take Gigimon, Veemon and myself back to the real world.

 **With the Digimon Emperor 3rd POV**

"Drat," Ken, the Digimon Emperor growled, "at least I have seven more strong Digimon to put up control spires!"

In front of the Digimon Emperor, seven Digimon stood.

They were Terriermon, Renamon, Impmon, Lopmon, Guardromon, MarineAngemon, and Cyberdramon. They each had a dark ring on them.

"Hahaha... Hahaha! Hahahahaha!"

 **Tai: oh no! The Tamer's Digimon are under control of the Digimon Emperor! How will Davis save them? Find out next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters!**

 ** _0123456789012345678901234567890_**

 ** _Well that's the first chapter of this story! Next chapter will be mostly about the digidestine finding out about the Digimon Tamers and Davis' past._**

 **Takato: so those that mean I don't exist?**

 ** _No you do! Just you become Davis, all will be explained next chapter!_**

 **Guilmon: can I have bread now?**

 **Veemon: ya know, I'm starting to like you Guilmon!**

 **Guilmon: I like you too friend, let's go play a game**

 **Impmon: you two wanna play a game huh, let's play bada boom!**

 **Veemon/Guilmon: ahhhh!!!!!**

 **Impmon: bada boom! Bada boom! This is fun! Hahahaha!**

 ** _Ok then... read on Kato Squad!_**


	2. Episode 2

**_About Davis/Takato's past... yeah more will be explained, but I won't say it unless I have it in the chapter, also I'm scraping the POV stuff, I find that harder to write right now for some reason... anyways! Here's the chapter!_**

 ** _I don't own Digimon!_**

 **Digimon, Digimon, di di di**

 **Digimon, Digimon, di di di**

 **Digimon digital monsters**

 **Digimon evolve to champion!**

 **Digimon digital monster**

 **Digimon evolve to champion**

 **Change... into digital champion**

 **To... save and protect the world!**

 **Digimon digital monster**

 **Digimodify...**

 **Digimon digital monster**

 **Digimon!**

 **Episode 2: The tamer of Hazard, Courage and Friendship**

The group appeared in the computer lab after Davis, Veemon and Gigimon went through. Kari was the first to notice that Gigimon digivolved when going through while Veemon reverted to DemiVeemon.

"Come on, Guilmon, V... let's go home," Davis calmly told his partners.

"Wait, Davis," TK shouted after the trio.

Davis turns and looks at the digidestine of Hope, "what's up TC?"

"What's up? What's up? How about the fact that you have another Digimon partner for example?"

Davis only smirked his trademark grin, "why? Jealous?"

Kari got between the two digidestine, "I think what TK is trying to ask was 'how did this happen?'"

Davis sighed and sat down, "I guess first I should tell you my real name... the name I was born with..."

 **Two hours later**

"So let me try to get this right..." TK started, "so you're telling me that you were something called a Digimon tamer."

"And you made Guilmon," Yolie added.

"And your real name is Takato Matsuki..." Kari added her two cent.

"And that incident less than two years ago in Shinjuku was related to Digimon, which you and the other Tamers stopped only by forcing your Digimon back by a force closing of a digital gate?" asked Cody.

"Yep, but remember I legally changed my name because I didn't want people to ask me questions... since my birth family was killed by the D-reaper."

Davis looked down and let a tear fall before shaking his head, "I can't think about the past now! I need to let Rika and the others know I found Guilmon and maybe later the others!" Guilmon shrunk back to Gigimon and followed DemiVeemon into Davis' backpack, which he picked up and ran out of the room with.

 _'Whose Rika?'_ Kari thought before saying her goodbyes and follows the gogglehead.

 **With Davis and his partners**

Davis pulled his phone out and called Henry first, knowing he'd be the most calmest to deal with.

"Hello?"

"It's me Henry! Remember what I told you about Veemon?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

Davis smirks when he heard his friend's clueless voice. _'I'm so rubbing it in later'_ "I found Guilmon."

"WHAT?!" _'Ok maybe I should've called Kenta or Ryo...'_ "Was Terriermon with him?!"

"No, just Guilmon... but I'm still looking."

"Are you guys going to the digital world tomorrow?"

"Yeah why?"

"Why? WHY? Because we should all go look for them, Takato!"

"Ok ok I get it, I'll stay behind tomorrow so I can let you guys in, but you only get half an hour to get here on Friday. I can't leave the team behind for to long."

"Ok I'll gather everyone at Guilmon's shed to tell them tonight," Davis smiled as he heard his friend say that, "but you know Rika, she'll most likely come stay at your house."

 **With Kari, not far from Davis**

 **(If you are wondering, Davis and Henry are on speaker so that's how Kari can hear their conversation)**

 _'Again with this "Rika"...'_ Kari thought as she listened to Davis and Henry from nearby.

"Hehe don't remind me..." Davis said to his phone.

"So you still like her or are you liking that Kari chick now?" the phone voiced out. _'He actually likes me? I thought he was doing that just because TK and I were destined before him'_ Kari thought.

"Well I don't know..."

"Ha Ha... same old Takato... anyways I gotta go if I'm gonna be able to call the meeting, cya tomorrow!"

"Yeah," Davis replied back. He then hung up his phone.

"Takatomon, I smell Gatomon and Karimon," Gigimon voice made Kari freeze.

 _'He can smell me?!'_ The digidestine and Digimon of Light both thought.

"Now that you say it Gigimon, I smell em too!"

 _'And now DemiVeemon?!'_

"Ok Kari, you can come out now."

Kari And Gatomon left their hiding spot and walked up to the Hazard Miracle destined.

"So... looks like we're babysitting the Tamers until we find their Digimon?" The destined of Light asked.

"Yeah, but with V and Guilmon, I'm not worried," Davis grins, "I'm sure we'll find them all soon!"

Suddenly a glow came from both his digivices, they unhooked from his side and floated in a bright light before fusing together. When the light faded only his D-ark remained, but now instead of White and Gold, is Blue and Gold.

"Woah," suddenly his D-terminal shot two lights from it and appear before him, turning into four cards, the two digi-Armor forms of Veemon and two unknown cards that don't even have pictures.

Smirking, Davis grabbed the floating cards and put them in his Digimodify deck, "guess that's how I'll Armor Digivolve Veemon for now on."

Kari looked confused about the cards, and Davis noticed so he smirks, "want me to teach you how?"

"S-sure," she nodded.

 **Later that night**

"Gogglehead!"

Davis knew that voice, and he wished his adopted parents didn't let her in.

"Hey Rika..."

"Don't you 'hey Rika' me, Gogglehead!" Guilmon and DemiVeemon flinched along with Davis as Rika shouted at him.

"Would it help if I say sorry?"

POW

 _'And I was just slapped...'_ davis thought before rubbing where he was slapped.

"You didn't even tell me you even got to go to the digital world! And Henry said this has been going on for over a month or two now!"

"At first I thought I wasn't in the right quadrant ok! Or at least our Digimon weren't there," Davis then sighed, "but one day by chance mind you, I brought my d-ark and out of the blue it told me Guilmon was in the area, that was last week!"

Next thing Davis knew was darkness caused by Rika hitting him on the head hard.

 **The next day, after school**

Surprisingly, other than Rika who was already there, Henry and Ryo was the only ones to show. And they got there just before our group left too!

 **Flashback**

 _"Tell chumley sorry but I can't come, I have to go with my parents camping."_

 _"And I have to help my parents with chores."_

 _"I wish I could come but... leomon..."_

 _"Sorry Suzy, but you can't come." "But Henwy! I miss Lopmon!"_

 **End of flashback**

The twin Tamers of Impmon wasn't able to be at the meeting, but like Suzy, we wouldn't let them go, if they wanted to.

"Guys, this is Henry, Rika, and Ryo," Davis smirked as his fellow destined and Tamers interacted with each other.

"Just don't get in my way rookies.."

 _'That's the Rika I know and love...'_

We prepared to go to the digital world, knowing one way or another we will find their partners...

 **Tai: Wow! Who ever thought Davis was a tamer! And now they are about to go to the digital world to destroy control spires and find old friends! Find out more on the next Digimon Digital Monster!**

 **0123456789012345678901234567890**

 ** _So that's chapter 2! How'd you like it? Also if you haven't figured it out yet, this is also a three-way love triangle of Davis(Takato), Kari, And Rika!_**

 **Rika: so you're the one who didn't have Renamon appear yet... when she's found, be ready to die!**

 ** _Uhh... Digimodify! Vanish card activate *turns invisible*_**

 **Rika: you can hide! But you can't run!!!!**

 ** _Uhhh... *whispers* if I don't post anything, then the digital Ice Queen got me..._**

 ** _Read on Kato Squad_**


	3. Episode 3

**_Here's chapter 3 of this story! I don't own Digimon!_**

 **Di di di**

 **Digimon Digimon**

 **Di di di**

 **Digimon, digital monsters**

 **Digimon evolve to champions**

 **Armor digivolve**

 **Digimodify**

 **Digimon, digital monsters**

 **Digimon!**

"Well, is everyone ready to go?" Davis asked the group of Digidestine and Tamers

"Shut up gogglehead! Let's just go already!"

"Eep! Shutting up now..."

Every one of the digidestine looked at Rika, not sure to be afraid of her or be surprised that she was able to make Davis of all people shut up...

 _'Note to self...'_ most of the second gen of Digidestine thought, _'don't get on Rika's bad side!'_

Henry, Ryo, and Rika grabbed onto Davis' shoulder and they, with Guilmon and DemiVeemon, went to the digital world.

"Well can't let them have all the fun," TK said before he and Patamon followed him, the rest of the group followed suit.

 **In the digital world**

"Wow, this looks nothing like the digital world we went to," Henry said in awe, as it looked as if they were still in the human world basically.

"I know right! Imagine how I felt when I first got here, I honestly thought I was gonna fall down from the sky like we did or there would be those teleporting beams of light with Earth above us," Davis chuckled.

 **"GARGO LAZER/FOX TAIL INFERNO!"**

The group didn't have time to react as two familiar attacks, familiar for the Tamers at least, exploded in front of them.

Henry and Rika both were surprised, it was their partners, but something was wrong, for around Gargomon's ear and Kyuubimon's front paw were dark rings.

"Relax guys," Davis looked at his fellow Tamers, "well save them, Ready V?"

"YEAH DAVISH!"

The scene shows a card spinning before being grabbed by Davis. Davis swipes the card in his digivice.

 **"Digimodify!"**

It shows the card is the Digi-Egg of Courage, with Flamedramon behide it.

 **"Courage Armor Digivolution Activate!"**

 **Armor** **Digivolution_**

 **"Veemon armor digivolve to...!"**

The DigiEgg of Courage flew into the cocoon Veemon was creating as Veemon's skin peeled away, merging with the blue dragon Digimon.

The digimon's skin reappeared but now it was Flamedramon!

 **"Flamedramon! The flame of Courage!"**

"Takatomon! I feel funny, try one of those blank cards," Guilmon shouted while growling towards his friends who are being controlled.

"Uhh... sure!"

The scene shows a blank card spinning before being grabbed by Davis. He, like before, swipes the card in his digivice.

 **"Digimodify!"**

It shows the blank card.

 **Hazard Armor** **Digivolution_**

 **"Guilmon Hazard Armor Digivolve to...!"**

The digiEgg of Friendship flew into Guilmon's cocoon as the red Dino's skin peeled away.

 **"Raidramon! The Hazardous Storm of Friendship!"**

In Guilmon's place was Raidramon, but it was red, not blue, with Guilmon's Hazard sign burned into his helmet.

The two armor level Digimon looked at each other before nodding.

"Fire Rocket/Hazard Thunder!" Flamedramon and Raidramon sent their attacks at the two controlled Digimon. When it hit them it cause a huge explosion.

They watched the smoke to see if they freed their friends, only to see Rapidmon and Taomon in the smoke waiting.

"Rapidmon," Henry shouted before running forward, "it's me! Henry!"

Rapidmon stares at his Tamer for a second before muttering, "H-Henry," then shakes his head and aimed his arm cannons towards the blue haired Tamer.

"Rapidmon!"

"Takatomon! We need to Gallentmon!" Raidramon shouted.

"Right!"

Raidramon ran to his Tamer and reverted back to Guilmon, right as Davis shouted.

 **Bio-merge Digivolution_**

 **"Bio-merge Activate!"** Davis shouted out as a ball of light formed around him and his cloths evaporated.

 **"Guilmon bio-merge to...!"**

Davis and Guilmon slowly fused together, then the images of all of Guilmon's good digivolutions, Growlmon and WarGrowlmon appear over them before vanishing, showing, in place of Davis and Guilmon, a tall white armored knight, with a red cape, and a small Guilmon face shaped mask on the helmet. On the Knight's chest and shield was Guilmon's Hazard sign and the knight was holding a lance!

 **"Gallentmon!"** The two voices of Guilmon and Davis shouted, as if as one.

Gallentmon jumped in front of Henry and blocked the oncoming attack from Rapidmon.

Kari And TK couldn't believe there eyes! Davis fused with Guilmon! Cody was in awe. Yolie was currently trying to fuse with her partner Hawkmon by pounding the poor bird Digimon against her chest.

 **"Rapidmon,"** Gallentmon shouted, **"this isn't you!"**

"Brush Stroke!" Taomon charged Rika and had her brush ready to squash her Tamer.

 **"Flamedramon! Stop her,"** Gallentmon shouted.

Flamedramon jumped in front of Rika and caught the attack.

"Oh so you wanna play handsome?" Taomon said before attacking again.

"Oh you are going down miss smart mouth!" Flamedramon growled before tackling the controlled Digimon and holding her down for the other Digimon to destroy the dark ring.

 **With Gallentmon and Rapidmon**

 _'Sorry Terriermon...'_ Davis thought, _'looks like I'll have to beat some sense into you'_

 _'I'm sorry too Takato,'_ Guilmon's voice said to Davis, _'but remember Terriermon would want this instead of him killing his best friend."_

 _'You're right boy,'_ Davis then smirked in his ball of light in Gallentmon, _'let's make this quick!'_

 **"Rapidmon, I'm sorry for this... LIGHTNING JOUST!"** Gallentmon charged the giant robot bunny and pierced the dark ring being used to control Rapidmon with his lance, affectively destroying it and causing the bunny to revert to his Rookie form.

Catching the reverting Digimon in his hand, Gallentmon turns and walks over to Henry before reverting to Davis and Guilmon.

"Terriermon!" Henry took the terrier-bunny Digimon in his arms and held him close.

"Ugh... Suzy stop squeezing me..." the bunny joked.

"You know I could always hand you to Suzy, _'Princess Pretty-Pants'._ " Henry joked back.

"Momentie Henry..."

 **With Flamedramon and co**

Flamedramon held the controlled Taomon down while the other Digimon prepared to destroy the dark ring around her neck.

"Flamedramon," Nefertimon shouted, "get out of there! You can get hurt!"

"Gatomon..."

Nefertimon noticed the world around her and Flamedramon fades away and they become their prior forms, Gatomon and Veemon. Veemon gave her a smile that made the feline's digital heart beat.

"Don't worry Gatomon," Veemon spoke with a cocky smirk, "I won't die that easy... I won't leave you..."

Hearing those words, Gatomon felt her feline cheeks heat up as the world return to normal and they became the forms they were before Veemon told the cat Digimon he won't die.

"Fire your attacks!" Flamedramon roared out, his grip on Taomon weakening.

Halsemon and Digmon sent their strongest attacks towards them, followed by Pegasusmon's strongest move.

Nefertimon shook her head and fired her attack, making a silent prayer that they both survive.

The four attacks caused a huge explosion on the two Digimon. Nefertimon's heart stopped as the explosion was much bigger than she expected.

When the smoke cleared, Nefertimon's eyes widen in shock. Taomon was unaffected and holding a beaten up, barely able to stay in form Veemon.

"Well handsome, sees as if you are weak," Taomon spoke with venom in her tone before dropping the dragon Digimon and kicking him away from her.

Nefertimon reverted back to Gatomon and ran to where the dragon was kicked, "Veemon!"

Veemon was fizzling, as if he was about to be destroyed, "G-Gato... mon..."

As he spoke, his tail was slowly dissolving, "g-guess I can't keep my promise... heh..."

"No Veemon! Fight it! D-don't die!"

The dragon Digimon cupped the feline's cheek with his claw/hand and smiles weakly at her, "r-remember, w-were in the digital world... this isn't the end of me... t-this is only..."

By now the dragon's body was mostly gone, all that remains was his hand and head, "t-this is only see you later..."

The dragon caught the feline's lips with his own before completely vanishing.

The cat Digimon was shocked by Veemon's actions before letting her tears fall. She looks at Taomon with a look that screams 'you'll pay' before glowing dark.

"You..." she whispers.

"Mhmm? Upset that I killed your boy toy?" Taomon taunted sadisticly.

"You cold hearted murderer!" Gatomon charged towards Taomon, her claws ready for blood.

Kari could only watch as Gatomon lost herself to bloodlust, the digivice connecting them together shattering. Gatomon began to Dark digivolve.

 **"Gatomon dark digivolve to..."**

She became Angewomon before her feathers darken, her cloths blackening, and her eyes blood red.

 **"Ladydevimon!"**

Ladydevimon charges Taomon with her long finger nails ready to strike.

 **"Die!!!!"** She kept swiping her hands to kill the controlled Digimon.

"G-Gatomon..." Kari cried out as she watched her partner submit to the dark Digivolution.

"It's the same as Takato and Guilmon..." Rika watched her partner dodge and beat up the dark digivolved Gatomon.

"Gatomon stop! Veemon wouldn't want this!" The group all shouted words similar, but Ladydevimon refused to listen.

Taomon was starting to get bored, "this is getting dull, so... Brush Strike!"

The attack sent Ladydevimon back, causing her to revert to Gatomon, landing in front of Kari.

The digidestine of light's digivice broke apart and vanished.

"Gatomon!" Kari ran to her partner and held the feline close, "please... Veemon wouldn't want this..."

"I... I know..." Gatomon then looked up, "b-but he's gone now! First Wizardmon now Veemon!" The cat Digimon was crying.

"Veemon will be back," Kari whispers in the cat's ear, "and until he is, I won't leave your side."

"Promise Kari?"

"Promise!"

A light glowed around the digi due of light, healing Gatomon's wounds and forming a D-ark digivice in front of them.

"Let's show Taomon the light, Gatomon."

"Yeah!"

 **Bio-merge digivolution_**

 **"Bio-merge Activate!"**

Kari glows in a bright light, her hair lifting up and her cloths vanishing as she and Gatomon merged into one.

 **"Gatomon Bio-merge to...!"**

It shows Gatomon, Angewomon, and Nefertimon before showing a darken out naked woman, armor slowly blasted into her. A Gatomon tail coming from her backside with Nefertimon's face and Angewomon's Wings.

On her left hand was a giant cat gauntlet with sword like claws and on her right hand a small scar, something that came from Gatomon's past. The woman covered the scarred hand with a Gatomon claw glove and flown up through the clouds above.

A ball of light is shown with Kari floating inside before it zooms out and shows the Digimon from before.

 **"NekoAngewomon!"** The voices of Kari And Angewomon shouted out.

 **Tai: woah! Gatomon and Kari preformed a Bio-merge! And Veemon's dead! And NekoAngewomon looks like she is ready for action! To find out what happens next tune in for the next Digimon, Digital Monsters!**

 **0123456789012345678901234567890**

 ** _Bet you didn't expect Veemon's death and Gatomon's Dark Digivolve/Bio-merging with Kari!_**

 **Veemon: so I'm dead...**

 ** _Yup but thankfully you died in the digital world so you won't be gone for long._**

 **Veemon: Yeah *sarcasm***

 **Gatomon: so you aren't happy I got mad, _V-kun?_**

 **Veemon: I-I *passes out***

 ** _That's why I don't try to piss off women... they are demons in a cute form(and I guess Digimon have to deal with it as much as we do Hahaha)_**

 ** _Keep reading on Kato Squad!_**


	4. Episode 4

**_Yeah, I killed off Veemon for a bit and gave Gatomon an upgrade, sue me! But let me tell you this, in my Opinion the control spires weaken the biomerge forms, so Gallentmon and NekoAngewomon are at a level between Champion and Ultimate while there is a control spire in the area, when the spire is gone/destroyed, they will return to Mega Power. I don't plan on using Biomerge much in this story until after Ken joins the group.(Even then, it'll be more like a trump card)_**

 ** _Anyways I don't own Digimon!_**

 **Di di di**

 **Digimon Digimon**

 **Di di di**

 **Digimon Digimon**

 **Di di di**

 **Digimon digital monsters**

 **Digimon**

"Let's show Taomon the light, Gatomon."

"Yeah!"

 **Bio-merge digivolution_**

 **"Bio-merge Activate!"**

Kari glows in a bright light, her hair lifting up and her cloths vanishing as she and Gatomon merged into one.

 **"Gatomon Bio-merge to...!"**

It shows Gatomon, Angewomon, and Nefertimon before showing a darken out naked woman, armor slowly blasted onto her. A Gatomon tail coming from her backside with Nefertimon's face acting as a mask and Angewomon's Wings spouting from her back.

On her left hand was a giant cat-paw like gauntlet with sword like claws and on her right hand a small scar, something that came from Gatomon's past. The woman covered the scarred hand with a humanized Gatomon style claw glove and flies up through the clouds above.

A ball of light is shown with Kari floating inside before it zooms out and shows the Digimon from before.

 **"NekoAngewomon!"** The voices of Kari And Angewomon shouted out.

"Oh, so the little kitty does have claws," Taomon taunted, "I wonder if killing Veemon's human partner would clip away those claws."

Rika couldn't believe her Digimon said that. She knows the vixen digimon was being controlled and that she doesn't mean what she's saying but Rika couldn't help but feel the same pain Kari and NekoAngewomon was feeling.

 **"I know you do not mean those words,"** NekoAngewomon spoke, **"the dark ring is confusing your friends from enemies, allow me to show you the light!"**

"How are you going to show me this 'light'?" Taomon smirks at the bio-merged Angel Digimon.

NekoAngewomon lifted her hand and pointed at the dark ring around Taomon's neck, **"Purity Arrow,"** the neko angel's words almost a whisper.

Suddenly, a light formed around Taomon with the digi crest of Light forming under the controlled vixen Digimon. The light grew brighter and brighter before it was so bright, Taomon wasn't able to be seen anymore.

 **Within Renamon's mind**

Renamon walked down a long hallway. She didn't know where she was but she didn't like it at all. It was dark, no light for miles around. She felt heavy as she walked.

"R-Rika..."

 **"Purity Arrow!"**

The room lit up to show a mental memory of Rika's home.

Standing in front of her was a Digimon she remembers in the nightmare she has been having.

 **"Renamon,"** NekoAngewomon spoke to the vixen.

Renamon was about to say something until...

 **"This is your chance to fight the evil that has been placed on you, I will get Rika to help you but no more..."**

 **In the digital world**

 **"Rika..."** NekoAngewomon looked at the female tamer, **"Renamon needs you, go into the Purity Arrow zone and you'll meet with Renamon, this is for her sake."**

Rika nods before running into the light that absorbed Taomon.

 **Within Renamon's mind**

Renamon saw Rika slowly form into the world.

"Rika!/Renamon!"

 **"You both have an hour, you must find the darkness within and defeat it in order to fix yourself. If you fail then you will fall to the darkness."**

NekoAngewomon vanished and left the Yin-Yang duo to their business.

 **"Hahaha... these are the ones we are replacing? Pathetic!"**

The duo look up to see a BlackRenamon and... Rika?

No, these are the darkness of the Yin-Yang Tamer.

 **"Renamon,"** the evil Rika spoke, with a crazed look in her eyes, **"walk all over them.."**

The evil Renamon jumped and digivolved into a purple Taomon.

"Renamon!" Rika looked for her cards and digivice to find them both missing, "damn it... Renamon, looks like we got a tough job ahead of us

The evil Rika then smirked, **"kill them Taomon."**

Taomon smirks evilly and sends a powerful attack to Rika. Seeing this, Renamon pushes her tamer out of the way and gets hit.

"Renamon!"

A bright light appears in front of Rika, revealing to be just one card. It has the Digi-egg of Light on it.

The evil Rika sees this, **"No! Taomon, stop her before she realizes the truth!"**

Rika smirks and whispers, "I get it now..."

Renamon suddenly glows bright, healing as Rika and herself realizes the truth of this place.

"As long as we are afraid..." Renamon started, and Rika finishes, "we won't win... well that's about to change!"

It shows the Digi-Egg of Light's card spinning before being caught by Rika. She then held it up in the air as it glows a blinding light!

 **"Digimodify! Light Armor Digivolution Activate!"**

 **Armor Digivolution_**

 **"Renamon Armor Digivolve to...!"**

The vixen slowly changes into a more human like form, her body looking like Cleopatra but with cat paws. Sand from a desert roared around the Digimon before falling down.

 **"Cleopatramon, the Queen of Light!"**

Cleopatramon looks at her evil side and smiles softly, "to think we used to act like them Rika... heartless... may I send them back into the part of our minds we locked them in?"

Rika smiles and nods, "be gentle with them, after all, they are what we came from."

Nodding back at her tamer, Cleopatramon waved her hand forward, "Sands of Light!"

The sands covered over the evil versions and pulls them into the ground.

 **"You think we are gone! Think again! We are always with you, one of these days, we'll take over! Just you wait!"** A demonic voice came from both the evil versions of the Yin-Yang duo.

The world around them slowly vanish around the duo, and when the two open their eyes, they are in the digital world with Cleopatramon returned as Taomon. Taomon looked at the dark ring around her neck and broke it off her before reverting to Renamon form.

"Hey guys," everyone looked to see Davis, Henry, Terriermon, and Guilmon. Davis is the one talking.

"Where's Veemon?"

 **Tai: looks like Terriermon and Renamon is back on the side of good, but Veemon is gone, how will Davis take it, find out next time on Digimon Digital monsters!**

 **0123456789012345678901234567890**

 ** _Yes I know this chapter is shorter than the others but honestly I couldn't think of a way to have NekoAngewomon fight and I wanted to somehow have Rika/Renamon have an Armor Digivolve._**

 **Terriermon: boooo**

 ** _Remember I could always make you become "Pwincess pwetty pants" Terriermon_**

 **Terriermon: momentie Kato!**

 ** _Read on Kato Squad!_**


	5. Episode 5: filler episode

**_So... here's the first real time skip like chapter! It's also a filler chapter since I don't have plans for the digital world this chapter other than to show just how close we are to the end of the Digimon Emperor arcs. Also I plan on making a side story to this(like an Omake in a way) that shows deleted scenes! I'll let you know the first chapter for it comes out!_**

 ** _I don't own Digimon!_**

 **Di di di**

 **Digimon Digimon**

 **Di di Di**

 **Digimon Digimon**

 **Di di di**

 **Digimon digital monsters**

 **Digimon!**

 _"G-Guess I can't keep my promise... heh..."_

 _"No Veemon! Fight it! D-don't die!"_

 _The dragon Digimon cupped the feline's cheek with his claw/hand and smiles weakly at her, "r-remember, w-were in the digital world... this isn't the end of me... t-this is only..."_

 _By now the dragon's body was mostly gone, all that remains was his hand and head, "t-this is only see you later..."_

 _The dragon caught the feline's lips with his own before completely vanishing._

"VEEMON!"

Gatomon woke up in a cold digital sweat. It has been two weeks now since Veemon's 'death' and his egg hasn't reappeared yet.

"You ok, Gatomon?" The feline Digimon looked up at her partner/tamer. Gatomon sighs before nodding weakly at Kari.

"Y-yeah..." the cat then got up and went to the window, looking up at the night sky.

 _'Come back to me, Veemon...'_

 ** _With Davis, Henry, Terriermon and Gigimon_**

"Man... that must suck, not being able to find the others, or Veemon's digiegg these last two weeks," Terriermon smirked out, trying to be funny.

"Terriermon..."

"Momentie Henry, I was only kidding," the Rabbit-Dog Digimon defended himself.

Davis and Gigimon watched the duo and smiles.

 _'No matter how dire the problem, you can always count on the smartass Terriermon to lighten the mood,'_ Davis thought with the smile on his face.

 **Flashback**

 _Terriermon smirks at Takato from where he stood, "guess you aren't a very good tamer if you lost your Digimon.'_

 _"Terriermon that's going to far!" Henry looked at his Digimon._

 _"What I'm just saying the truth," replied the bunny._

 **Flashback End**

 _'That time feels so long ago... man was I a crybaby'_ Davis chuckled in his memories.

 **Flashback**

 _'Guilmon...' Takato looked at the newborn Digimon, tears in his eyes as he scolded the red Dino for not listening to him._

 **Flashback end**

 _'I hope we can find Veemon soon... We can't win against Ken without everyone...'_

 **Somewhere in the digital world**

Ken smirks evilly as he looked at his creation, "Hahaha! My greatest achievement! Soon those damn digidestine will die! Hahaha!"

The five of the Tamer's Digimon stood with Wormon behind the Digimon Emperor as he laughed manically at the monsterous Digimon that he created.

 **Tai: Veemon is still missing?! And what has Ken created? I sure hope the guys have what it takes to win on the next Digimon, digital monsters!**

 **0123456789012345678901234567890**

 ** _Ok... I know that was even shorter than the last one... but there's a reason_**

 **Terriermon: you ran out of ideas and need time to think up some?**

 **Veemon's Ghost: you lost interest in this story?**

 **Guilmon: you ate to much bread?**

 **Terriermon, Veemon, And me(the Author):**

 ** _Uhh... how's that an option?_**

 **Guilmon: I sometimes cant work well when full of bread... mmmmm bread...**

 ** _Ok... no none of those are the reason, the real reason is..._**

 ** _There is none!_**

 **Terriermon and Veemon: really?**

 ** _Yup this was just to lead up to the climax of this arc!_**

 ** _Now... just know this! The next chapter will be special for all of us, more so for Gatomon than you readers wink wink_**

 **Gatomon: what do you mean?!**

 ** _Hehe not telling_**

 **Gatomon: tell me!?**

 ** _Read on Kato Squad hehehehehehehehehe_**

 **Gatomon: hey come back here you rat! Tell me what you mean or I'll...** _Kato slams the door in the cat Digimon face and locks her in the writer's room_

 _ **Heheh if she somehow breaks out, I know I'm gonna be dead as a doornail if I don't get the next chapter out before she gets out {*o*}'**_


	6. Episode 6

**_I'm sure you were wanting this! Well here it is!_**

 ** _I don't own Digimon_**

 **Di di di**

 **Digimon**

 **Digimon**

 **Di di di**

 **Digimon**

 **Digital monsters**

 **Digimon!**

 _"No Gatomon!" Kari shouted as the feline was about to be destroyed._

 _Two cards glows and an explosion it heard_

 _ **"... Digivolve to...!"**_

 _A strange winged Digimon flew down and caught the attack that was aimed at Gatomon._

 _"Did cha miss me?"_

 **2 hours ago**

It was a normal day for the digidestine and Tamers...

The Tamers were back home away from the Digidestines because they were busy with their families, and the digidestine were at the park getting their stuff ready for the trip to the digital world for another control spire take down!

Davis looked at a Veemon digimodify card and smiles softly, muttering, "don't worry V... I'll find you..."

Gatomon, from her tree perch, eyed the card, tears in her eyes as the memory of Veemon's death haunts her.

 _"T-this is only a see you later..."_

 _'That blue loveable jerk...'_ Gatomon smiles sadly before jumping down to Kari, _'he better come home soon...'_

 **10 minutes later**

The digidestines and Tamer(Davis and Guilmon) snuck into the school, and got into the computer lab.

"Ok," Davis looked at everyone, "you guys... and girls ready?"

TK smiles with a nod. Cody just nodded. Kari held Gatomon and gave a thumbs up. Yolie just yelled at Davis, as usual.

"Takatomon, why does Yoliemon always shout at you?"

The red Dino didn't see the rage of Yolie coming as she smacked him upside the head.

 **30 Minutes later in the digi world**

Raidramon(Hazard) rammed his body against a control spire as Digmon and Halsemon attacked two others. Their attacks did nothing to them.

"Damn..." Davis growled before grabbing a modify card and swipes it.

 **"Digimodify! Power Activate!"**

Raidramon's Power doubles before sending a Hazard Thunder to a control spire, only to find it unaffected.

"Heheh Hahaha! What's the matter digidestine? Can't destroy them?"

The digidestine look up and saw Ken standing on top of a tower, an evil grin on his face.

"We won't give up!" Davis shouted before turning to Guilmon, who had dedigivolved, "ready boy?"

 **"Digimodify! Courage Hazard Digivolution Activate!"**

 **Hazard Armor Digivolution_**

 **"Guilmon Hazard Armor Digivolve to...!"**

As Guilmon's skin peeled away, the DigiEgg of Courage flew into his chest. The hazard sign glows a bright red light before englofing the Digimon in fire. When the flames die down, a Flamedramon with red skin and a shield with the hazard sign in his right hand was there. In the center of the Hazard sign, the crest of courage was painted there.

 **"Flamedramon! The Hazardous Flame of Courage!"**

You see, those two blank cards were Guilmon's hazard digieggs, just as powerful as the power Veemon has but they are connected to the digital hazard.

"Hazard Rocket!" Guilmon's Hazard Armor of Courage form roared as he sent the flames of the hazard zone towards Ken... only for a misfigured Digimon to block the attack and send an attack back at him.

Guilmon was sent flying into a nearby tree, hurt from the sudden counter attack.

"Owwy," the childish Dino wailed in pain.

Davis stares at the Frankenstein like Digimon in horror before shouting, "retreat!"

The other destines agreed that they were not ready and ran away from the area.

 **An hour later**

The destines were hiding in a cave, trying to recover from the sudden appearance of the monsterous Digimon.

"What the hell was that thing...?"

No one could answer... they didn't want to even remember such a thing!

 **"Digidestine! Where are you?"** The monster roared out.

 **Flashback**

 _They ran... the monsterous Digimon roared and sent attacks after them._

 _"How does it feel digidestine?" Ken grinned as he followed his creation's path of destruction!_

 _The monster looked at its creator and grins, sending an attack his way._

 _"No! Ken!" Wormon jumped in front of the attack and took it head on, causing Ken to realize what happened, slowly giving up after seeing the monster he made kill his partner._

 _The monster sends an attack to kill its creator, but Raidramon(hazard) saves him just in time and retreated to the others in a nearby cave._

 **Flashback end**

"W-What have I done..." Ken kept repeating, broken up about what happened.

"I'm not giving up," Gatomon shouted as she ran out of the cave, "Veemon wouldn't give up so neither will I!"

The feline jumped towards the monsterous Digimon, her claws readied to scratch it, only for the creature to backhand her into a tree.

"Agh!"

"Guilmon! We have to help her!"

 **Bio-merge digivolution_**

 **"Bio-Merge Activate!"**

Davis and Guilmon ran forward, slowly fusing together as they jumped towards the Frankensteined Digimon.

 **"Guilmon Bio-merge to...!"**

In their place, the white knight appeared as he tackled the monsterous Kimeramon.

 **"Gallentmon!"**

Gallentmon tried to pierce the Kimeramon with his lance, only for the Frankenstein Digimon to flick the knight away like a fly.

 **(AN: _Now remember! There are control spires around them and I say that the control spires weaken Bio-Merge Digimon to a level between Champion and Ultimate_ )**

 **"Aaaaa** aaaaah!" Gallentmon howled in pain as he was forced through a few trees and de-bio-merged back to Davis and Guilmon. Davis' deck of modify cards fell out of his deck holster.

 **"Ahahahaha! Now who should I kill first..."** the Kimeramon asked itself, **"I know! I'll kill that damn cat who thought she was strong enough to kill me!"** The monsterous Digimon turned its attention to the feline and chuckled evilly.

 **Meanwhile, someone's POV(now I know I said I wouldn't do POVs anymore but this is a special one time moment for this so take it or leave it!)**

 _'Where... am I...?'_ I look around and saw I was in a dark space of nothingness.

I walked forward and looked around, hoping to see, well... Anything really.

As I walked, images appeared in the darkness, Gatomon, my two Armor evolved forms, and something new, a tall blue skin knight.

 **"Wake up, Royale Knight,"** the knight said to me.

"Royale Knight? Sorry bud, you got the wrong guy," I told the knight.

 **"But you are for I am you and you are me,"** the knight then glowed and shrunk down into... me?!

The knight then pulled off my cocky grin and spoke in my voice, "surprised to see your past life come to you to help you go back to Davish and Gatomon?"

Before I could answer, the world around me vanished and I was falling from the sky.

I looked down and saw Gatomon being cornered by a freaky looking Digimon.

"Don't worry! I'm coming!"

 **With davis(no more POVs for now on, I just wanted to do Veemon's POV on that scene!)**

Davis noticed to cards glowing. He grabbed them and noticed it was UlforceVeedramom and a Digivolution card.

Grinning like the devil, he swiped the two cards and prayed whatever Veemon was up to works.

 **With Veemon**

Veemon felt his UlforceVeedramon powers return to him for a second, and he thrown all that power at every control spire in the nearby area, causing a massive explosion. He then felt the power of Digivolution as he got closer and closer to the battlefield.

 **Digivolution_**

Veemon was enveloped in a ball of blue light as he got closer.

 **With Gatomon and Kimeramon**

 **"Die!"** The monsterous Digimon roared as it sent its strongest attack at the feline Digimon.

"No! Gatomon!" Kari cries out as the attack got closer to the injured Gatomon.

 **(Cue the Digimon song "Oh my Love")**

 **Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja**

 **"Veemon Digivolve to...!"**

The blue ball of light landed between Gatomon and the attack headed towards her, two claw light hands pierced out and caught the oncoming blast with little difficulty.

 **Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo**

The glow slowly vanished, revealing a tall human like blue winged dragon with a huge X tattooed on his chest.

 **Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo**

 **"EXVEEMON!"**

ExVeemon looked back at Gatomon with a smile before asking, "Did cha miss me?"

 **Kitto toberu sa on my love**

 **Tai: Woah! Nice catch Veemon, but things still look rough out there! To find out what happens, tune in for the next Digimon Digital monsters!**

 **0123456789** **0123456789** **01234567890**

 ** _Heheheheheh Veemon's Back Baby!_**

 **ExVeemon: uh... its ExVeemon now...**

 ** _Whatever dude, btw your lady friend wants you_**

 **ExVeemon: what lady friend?**

 **Gatomon: _Ohh V~Kun..._**

 **ExVeemon: she's right behind me isn't she?**

 **All the Digimon, digidestines, and Tamers: nods**

 **ExVeemon: times like this makes me glad I have wings**

 _The winged dragon Digimon picks up Gatomon and flies off._

 _ **I'd let the cameras follow them but they might be rated R... if you want to know what happens ask me to make an Omake, after all we are all from after I finish writing the end of the Digimon Emperor Arc. It'll be a Rate M story I'll maybe call something like "Omakes of ..." (those dots are the name of the story), that's only if I write it!**_

 ** _Read on Kato Squad!_**


End file.
